


Five Yummy Treats

by brainofck



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different ways Daniel and Jack might have made a sandwich with John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Yummy Treats

_1\. Antarctica_

John loved to suck the cock of a superior officer. Or eat out the pussy of a superior officer. God, it was a power trip. See them spark with lust, then fight the temptation. Most of these people were straight shooters, playing by the book. Not to mention terrified of sexual harassment charges. Or terrified of being queer. Or terrified of losing the respect of their male colleagues.

And John, well. John ought to be terrified. He should be afraid of court marital. Afraid of getting himself into a situation he couldn’t control with a person who had a lot of power over him. But that was the funny thing about losing everything and getting sent to the most unpleasant post on the planet that didn't involve enemy fire.

It was pathetic, really, when the military wanted to get rid of you, but couldn't trust you to get killed properly by the enemy.

Still, it was one of the freeing things about Antartica. There wasn't a lot else they could do to him. That was why he had requested the post, after all. Still, it put a crimp in his hobby of sex with superior officers. McMurdo was too insular for him to get away with that sort of thing.

So if he saw the lust in O'Neill's face – just a flicker, quickly controlled – well.

Actually, for an old guy, he was in great shape. Apparently, he had been doing heavy black ops crap in the field until just a couple of years prior. He still had a hot, hard bod, if maybe he was little soft in the middle. It was great to talk shop with a guy who could really appreciate the chatter, too. A lot of generals hadn't ever really been pilots or soldiers. They had been officers from the time they set foot in the academy, and yeah, flying was great and all, but they were on their way to career administration and paperwork.

He got the feeling he was gonna really like sucking this guy's dick. Maybe he'd stay around awhile, give John a chance to get fucked, too.

Of course, John couldn’t possibly have predicted what happened over then next few hours.

Suddenly, he was the golden boy. Just that one performance in that funky chair thing, and every person in the _base_ wanted to fuck him. Weir. McKay. Random people whose names he didn't know. Every. Single. One. Of. Them.

Except that Jackson guy, who hardly seemed to notice.

It was strangely, perversely thrilling, then, to end up with his tongue down O'Neill's throat in the dead end of an empty corridor.

O'Neill had wanted him when he was still just a guy flying his helicopter. And apparently, O'Neill was the only other guy on the planet that could do what John had just done to that chair. Which certainly explained why everybody in the place had been giving O'Neill those looks since they came down the elevator.

"I wanna suck your cock," he breathed across O'Neill's parted lips. He licked over them again, just for emphasis.

"Hey, Daniel," O'Neill bellowed. John practically jumped out of his skin. Nobody bellowed after he put the moves on them. He had a heart-stopping moment wondering if this one guy was the guy...

"Yeah?" came the reply from around the corner. Jackson appeared at the other end of the corridor.

"You got a place to crash?" O'Neill asked him.

"Uh. Sure?" Daniel said. He was eyeing O'Neill suspiciously. Then he got it. John groaned inwardly, until a wicked smile turned up Jackson's full lips.

"But only if I can get in on it," he smirked.

The little closet-sized space carved out of the ice behind Daniel's lab had a drape over the door, and nothing but artifacts between them and the rest of Antarctica. But with O'Neill's cock down his throat and Jackson pounding his ass, John really couldn't bring himself to care.

 

 _2\. The Pickup_

John wouldn't usually do a bar like this in a strange town. It was too risky. Too easy to meet the wrong people.

But who knew what this Pegasus Galaxy trip was going to be like? It sure didn't seem like Sumner was going to be the type to wink at sodomy in the ranks.

So John decided one last fuck before leaving Earth behind.

And, of course, who should sit by him at the bar but Daniel Jackson.

"You just made my night," Daniel murmured in his ear, his hot breath yeasty and his beer glass empty. He gestured for the barkeep who brought him another. John figured, what the hell?, and put cash on the bar. He liked Daniel. They got along well. He was a civilian who, if stories were to be believed, marched to his own drummer. John gave him the once over. He was showing off a surprisingly hot package, too, that John hadn't noticed hidden under BDUs. In a blue silk, short-sleeved shirt, Daniel showed heavily muscled arms, nice pecs and abs. John grinned.

Daniel smiled a stuttering little smile and raised his glass. "To Atlantis," he said.

John raised his own glass in response. "To new adventures," he replied with a smirk verging on a leer.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. OK. Maybe it wasn't just verging.

"Not interested in a little small talk, then?"

John raised an eyebrow in response.

Daniel shook his head, more amused than the situation seemed to warrant. He got up a little unsteadily from his bar stool.

"Come on. They've got places down the hall."

The little room was almost completely dark, lit only by a tiny nighlight plugged into the wall. There was no lock on the door, but Daniel flipped the plastic hanger on the door handle to red and shut the door behind them. John pounced then, kissing him hard and wet, touching all that muscle and silk. Daniel was wearing jeans so tight they were like a second skin. Even before John got the buttons undone he knew Daniel was naked under there.

In a flurry of touching and squirming and pushing and grabbing, he had Daniel's pants down, his own pants down, Daniel leaning over the back of the chair, and his fingers probing Daniel's ass.

"Don't worry about it," Daniel gasped. "My boyfriend already did me tonight. We're all SGC, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"SGC, huh. Should I ask?" John said, more to distract himself than out of curiosity. Knowing that he was going to slide into that tight, tight ass on another guy's spunk had him ready to come all over Daniel's smooth, sweet cheeks.

"I thought there was a policy against that?" Daniel replied tartly, then blew out a hard breath as John pushed home with no further ceremony. He reached around to get a hand on Daniel's dick.

"Fuck him hard enough and he'll come without a hand on him," came a voice from the dark corner of the little cubby farthest from the door.

John jumped in surprise, even as Daniel laughed, his muscles tightening around John's dick exquisitely.

"You are in a mood tonight. First you send me to get him. Then you want to watch. _Then_ you want to talk to him..."

John started to pull away, when a warm hand landed on his butt.

"Do what you came here to do, Major," the general said.

"Yes, sir," John answered shakily.

"Jack, don't mess with his head while he's got his dick up my ass," Daniel said in a voice that suggested fond annoyance. "This was your idea. Don't go all alpha on him. Come on, John. Move." And Daniel swiveled his hips for good measure.

The general was Daniel's boyfriend. The general, whose hand had dropped away from him, leaving the sense memory of his touch tingling. The general, who had just instructed him to fuck Daniel right and not touch his cock.

Well, one thing was certain. Pegasus wasn't going to be any weirder than this.

"You know, you hear rumors about SG-1," he said conversationally, pulling out and pushing in, an experimental thrust.

"That we all fuck each other?" the general asked.

"No. That you're all batshit crazy," John replied. His next thrust was more certain, as Daniel moved with him easily.

Jack snorted.

"You like it hard, Daniel?" John asked. He didn't plan to take a third party's word on something like that.

"Oh, yeah," Daniel replied.

So he gave it to him. Hard, jabbing thrusts, rocking him against his chair prop. It felt fantastic. He had almost forgotten O'Neill was there when he spoke again.

"You haven't found the spot yet. Bend your knees, then aim for the ceiling."

So freakin' weird.

John made the adjustment on the next push in. Daniel _oof_ 'ed.

Then next time, he gave a keening, high pitched whimper.

"Hit that spot a couple of times, he'll shoot," O'Neill growled. John wondered if he was touching himself, or saving that for later. John wondered if O'Neill would do Daniel again tonight, after John was done. If that was a hot button for O'Neill like it was for him.

John put his legs into it, set up a relentless, punishing rhythm. Daniel was obviously working hard not to make too much noise, gasping instead of yelling. He came suddenly and violently. John heard him whispering _Jackjackjack_ over and over again.

"Don't stop," O'Neill ordered, just as John was hesitating. "He can take it."

Which was actually all it took to send John flying over the edge.

Daniel was sagging against the chair back when John finally gathered enough brain cells to pull out.

"Stay, if you want. If you can get it up again, you can fuck me, too," O'Neill suggested. John stumbled back, his now dark-adapted eyes finding another chair in the corner. He sat down hard and watched. Yup. O'Neill was already balls deep.

John was quite sure he'd get it up again. But he wasn't quite ready to do a general up the ass. He pulled himself together and slipped away.

 _3\. The Poker Game_

It was getting late and the other players were folding one at a time. Slowly they all dumped their empties in the kitchen and climbed in with their designated drivers, until John found himself the last man standing, facing off against Jack over a pile of (actual) pennies.

"I should go," John said finally. "Staff meeting early tomorrow."

"Ride in with us," Jack offered, a bit too quickly. Almost pouncing. Not quite.

John had been thoroughly enjoying the evening, mostly because of Jack. Jack, who had clearly invited friends to this poker night, not just indiscriminately invited everybody departing for Atlantis in two days. No Sumner in sight. Jack, who could read everyone at the table like book, but who still lost often enough to maintain decorum. Jack, who had an endless supply of fascinating stories, and tonight told only ones with punch lines. Jack, whose deep eyes followed John all evening.

John knew what those following eyes meant. He should have left earlier, made it more difficult for Jack to ask him to stay.

Now he had to accept or turn him down.

"I guess the couch isn't any worse than the bunkrooms they've got us set up in back at Cheyenne," John agreed.

"I can do better than the couch," Jack replied. He pushed back from the table and headed up the few steps and back into the more private areas of the house.

The first real surprise was finding Daniel in the bed, propped against the headboard, an open book the only thing saving him from being completely naked.

He looked up as they came in, and smiled a warm, wide smile. John blinked owlishly. He turned to find Jack watching him.

"It's a big bed," Jack offered.

"Or there's the guest room," Daniel suggested. "No pressure at all. But we'll both be very disappointed."

"Me, too," John agreed.

It wasn't at all what he had expected when he had arrived for poker night, the Stargate program's two oldest members stripping him naked and tucking him into bed between them. They kissed over him, which was hot. Then they both kissed him, two mouths and two tongues licking in and out, completely enveloping him. Four hands touching him, much more gently than he would have imagined for a casual fuck. And the laughter was softer. And the moans were sweeter.

In the morning, there were two hot kisses over coffee and toast.

And a strangely professionally friendly ride back to the mountain.

He thought about that night for a long time afterwards - why those two men would take him to bed and make love to him. It didn't make any sense. But it made him thirsty for a real connection again. Hungry for people like that, who would care about him and touch him and protect him.

Years later, when Daniel came to Atlantis alone, John asked him.

Daniel smiled a little sadly and shrugged.

"Jack really liked you. And you were so much like him, how could I not?"

 _4\. On the beach_

It was a perfect white beach with perfect breakers. When he'd arrived with his board, it was completely empty, but eventually he noticed two men, sprawled on blankets in the sun well beyond the reach of the waves.

They were still there when the tide changed and John finally felt tired enough to call it quits for the day. He laughed at himself, because they were clearly watching him. They had books, but John had been doing this long enough to know when people were really reading and when they were watching the hot guy in the wet suit with the awesome skilz in the water. Usually it was chicks, but sometimes it wasn't and the signs were all the same.

John checked them out as he walked up the beach.

One was a good looking guy, built, but one bare leg was bandaged heavily in the knee area. He had an air of military on leave. Well. John had done his fair share of recuperating in the sun.

Seeing him leave the water, finally, the other guy got up and walked to meet him. They were still alone on the deserted beach. As they guy got closer, John could see that he must be a serious geezer jock. Maybe pushing 60, but his bod was tight as any of John's Marines. He looked good. The dogtags were just icing on the cake.

"Hey," the guy said. He waved back towards the man on the blanket, which was now protected by a huge lean-to the old guy had set up about 30 minutes ago to block the sun.

"He-llo," John said, enunciating clearly. "Nice day. Enjoying the view?"

The geezer jock smirked.

"Nice beach. Very private. Just came over because my _boyfriend_ up there has an unexpected thing for surfer dudes." The man rolled his eyes. "If I'd know that, I'd have made sure we stayed back in the city. He could have gone to that newly opened library he's been bugging me about for days. But no. I had to get him out into the fresh air, and now he's hot to see you fuck me. You up for it?"

"Let me just make my check in, and then I'm all your's."

"Yeah. It'd be pretty embarrassing for Lorne to come flying over the dunes looking for your drowned body," Jack agreed.

John snorted and picked his headset up from his towel, just a few feet away from Daniel's lean-to.

"Lorne, this is Sheppard. I'm gonna soak up some rays. If you don't hear from me in an hour, come a runnin'. We don't want my perfect porcelain complexion damaged by the sun."

"Copy that, sir," came the laughing response.

John turned to Atlantis' two VIP guests.

"Now, what can I do for you, gentlemen?" he asked with a grin.

 _5\. A birthday surprise_

"General," said John as Jack stepped out of his jumper.

"General," Jack replied with a grin, taking John's hand in a firm handshake. "How's the missus?"

"Which one? Yours or mine?"

"Well, I was being polite and thinking of yours," Jack said, gesturing that John should follow him back into the jumper, where there were several transport crates of supplies. John grabbed a handle in each hand, as did Jack.

"Rodney is sadly in the clutches of the voodoo scientists at the moment. He will be a guest of Dr. Keller for _at least_ another two weeks, if Teyla's right about the bug he caught. And she always is."

"Now that's a real shame," Jack said, and he sounded like he meant it. His expression was ridiculously crestfallen.

John couldn't help laughing.

"Not to worry, sir," he said. "Rodney said, and I quote, 'We must not disappoint O'Neill's little woman.' So we're still on for the surprise."

"Jack. It's Jack. Didn't we clear this up at the party after you got your star?" Jack grumbled. "So how _is_ my little woman."

"Intimidating the entire city. We don’t really do the soft sciences around here. Cultural anthropology and linguistics just makes us all feel like intellectual lightweights."

"Well, Daniel can have that effect, especially when he's not getting laid regularly. God, he was a bastard while I was living in DC."

It took a couple more trips to get all the crates to Jack's assigned apartment. John thought it was best that the Marines not help them, even if 'don't ask, don't tell' was a thing of the past. He just didn't think it was appropriate to use his military staff to carry around the supplies for his gay orgy. Though to be fair, he wouldn’t have thought it was appropriate for them to carry around the supplies for his heterosexual orgy either. Even if two of the participants were generals.

He couldn't believe how O'Neill set it up. You'd think it was a lesbian bash. Rose petals in the hot bathwater and more on the bed. Cold, expensive French champaign and old, old scotch by the tub. Scented warming oils instead of plain old KY on the bedside table. Silk sheets that smelled faintly of lavender as John was pressed facedown into them by Daniel's fantastic, rolling strokes.

It was a good thing Rodney had missed this. He'd be complaining for weeks that John never did anything romantic for him.

When O'Neill shoved Daniel off him and rolled Daniel over to make love to him face-to-face, John watched them covered in rose petals and thought maybe he should give O'Neill a list of things to bring back the next time he visited.


End file.
